canticlefandomcom-20200214-history
Suzu Belloch
|birthname = Belloch |namesake = |user = Behemoth |thrall = |rank = |tamagenkai = |ship = |bounty = 10,000 |age = 304 |birthday = January 23, 1794 Ashuradō, Yomi |zodiac = Aquarius |czodiac = Ox |death = 2098 Tel Megiddo, Yomi |status = Unknown |cod = Fatally stabbed by Lilith |gender = Female |height = 165 cm (5 ft 5 in) |weight = 50 kg |blood = B+ |race = Demon |nation = Japanese |religion = |hair = Blonde |eyes = Hazel |color = Blue |movie = |food = Carrot sticks |actor = |animal = Cats |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |occupation = Jikininki Criminal |affiliation = Behemoth Behemoth's Gang |hobby = |goals = |highlights = |dislikes = |family = Behemoth |noveldebut = Chapter 7 Push Towards the Deepcut! The Zorastarot Tournament Begins! |novelfinal = Chapter 20 Birth of the Bloodstrider (3) }} is an antagonist in Code Caligula. A hardened thug, she's the loyal partner and Thrall of Behemoth. Appearance Suzu holds the appearance of a typical street punk with short blonde hair. Her body is tattooed with sea waves, traveling up her legs, across her navel and above her left breast. She also has tattoos of wind bars across her arms. Suzu usually wears a biker jacket with shorts and expensive white boots. Based on her past, most of the clothing she wears is likely stolen contraband or trophies. Personality Suzu is a brash, violent woman with a short temperament and long memory when it comes to grudges. She dislikes those who disrespect traditions, like the Zorastarot Tournament. Suzu also views life as a hopeless uphill battle everyone has to fight through, finding things like murder to be survival of the fittest. Holding her master Behemoth in great regard, she holds a vendetta towards Lilith after she blinds him. She herself doesn't hold any fears of dying, only showing sadness when Behemoth abandons her to save himself from Mura. In her past, Suzu has a much more desperate outlook on life as an thief on the streets. Homeless and alone, she begs for food and sleeps with men to survive. Only after she is rescued by Behemoth from an attempted assault does her outlook change, shaping into the views she holds currently. Suzu also displays slight signs of , keeping an expensive wedding band to wear instead of selling it for money during her life on the streets. Abilities * Weapon Proficiency: Suzu displayed proficient skills wielding throwing weapons like senbon. She also is presumably skilled in melee combat, commonly seen with a bloodied baseball bat in hand wherever she went. Synopsis History Several centuries prior in the city of Ashuradō, a young homeless girl named Belloch is chased down by thugs. Wishing revenge on her for stealing a wedding ring from one of Belloch's sexual clients, they chase her into a temple shrine. Defenseless, the gang of thugs attempt to rape Belloch when no one comes to her aid. They are however quickly stopped and killed by a hooded giant with steel skin. The giant and Belloch flee the area afterwards, returning to the man's lair. He introduces himself as Behemoth and suggests Belloch become his Thrall. Belloch reluctantly agrees and is rechristened "Suzu", after the ringing bells that helped conceal Behemoth's crime. Code Caligula Gallery Sketch9.png|Suzu, alongside her master Behemoth in his Primal Release form. References Site Navigation Category:Part 1 Characters Category:Part 1 Thralls Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Thralls Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Part 1